The raven
by Amaya Zorifuki
Summary: Edgar Allen Poe's most famous Horror tale in the form (sort of) of yu yu hakusho,(yes it's a crossover of poe), one shot, rr.


disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho, or any of Edgar Allen Poe's master poems, I'm just altering them a bit

NOTES

_italics indicate Action added by me_

**bold lettering indicates Yusuke's lines**

underlined lettering is for Hiei's lines

the lines that are in parenthesis are Yusuke's official lines

cast: Kurama: the narrator

yusuke: the main unnamed character

hiei: the raven

keiko: Lenore

Botan: the seriphin

The setting: In Yusuke's chambers during a stormy december night.

THE RAVEN

_we can see Yusuke, in an armchair trying to read something, but seems to be nodding off to sleep (what would you expect?)_

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"'**Tis some visitor,**" I muttered, "**tapping at my chamber door- **

**Only this, and nothing more.**"

_Yusuke actually tries reading this time, but fails miserably_

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-

Nameless here for evermore.

_You can see a picture of Lenore (or kieko whichever you prefer) and you can see the curtains rustle_

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,

"'**Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door- **

**Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;- **

**This it is, and nothing more.**"

_Yusuke is kind of freaked out at this_

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

"**Sir,**" said I, "**or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; **

**But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, **

**And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, **

**That I scarce was sure I heard you**"- here I opened wide the door;-

Darkness there, and nothing more.

_exactly as the poem said_

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,

fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!(1)"

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "**Lenore!**"-

Merely this, and nothing more.

_you get the Idea_

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

"**Surely,**" said I, "**surely that is something at my window lattice: **

**Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore- **

**Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;- **

**'Tis the wind and nothing more.**"

_Yusuke opens the window_

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and

flutter,

In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed

he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-

Perched upon a bust of Pallas(2) just above my chamber door-

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

_Yup, It's Hiei but I will call him Raven-Hiei, and he sort of jumps up_

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.

"**Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,**" I said, "**art sure no **

**craven, **

**Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore- **

**Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian**(3)** shore!**"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

_Basically Yusuke got really confused at that_

Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,

Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-

Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,

With such name as "Nevermore."

_Yusuke still doesn't get it_

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-

Till I scarcely more than muttered, "**other friends have flown **

**before- **

**On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.**"

Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

_Yusuke is getting annoyed_

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

"**Doubtless,**" said I, "**what it utters is its only stock and store, **

**Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster **

**Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore- **

**Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore **

**Of 'Never- nevermore'.**"

_Yusuke ponders for a moment_

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,

Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and

door;

Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking

Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-

What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

_He does what the poem says and sort of stares at Raven-Hiei_

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing

To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;

This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining

On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,

But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,

She shall press, ah, nevermore!

_And Yusuke's thoughts turn ko keiko (Or lenore), Overhead you can see botan swinging a censer from a chain_

Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer(4)

Swung by Seraphim(5) whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.

"**Wretch,**" I cried, "**thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he **

**hath sent thee **

**Respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore! **

**Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!**"

Quoth the Raven, "**Nevermore.**"

_Yusuke is really upset and is pointing at Raven-Hiei yelling those lines_

"**Prophet!**" said I, "**thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or **

**devil!- **

**Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, **

**Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted- **

**On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore- **

**Is there- is there balm in Gilead?**(6)**- tell me- tell me, I implore!**"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

_Raven-Hiei's last statement isn't helping one bit_

"**Prophet!**" said I, "**thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or **

**devil! **

**By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore- **

**Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, **

**It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore- **

**Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore.**"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

_Yusuke still won't calm down and the storm is worsening_

"**Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend,**" I shrieked,

upstarting-

"**Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! **

**Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! **

**Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door! **

**Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my **

**door!**"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

_Yusuke is panting heavilly now and tries to catch Raven-Hiei with no luck, and he falls to his knees_

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,

And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the

floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted- nevermore!

1. I have no idea who says it the first time

2. pallas is another way to say athena the greek goddess of war

3. a classic word for hell

4.this sencor is more like an incence burner, not something to screen swear words

5. seraphim are angels

6. what he means is 'can anything ease my sadness?'

Okay! that was fun! Next I'll try 'the telltale heart' and this time I'll add in kuwabara. If you have a request of Poe's poems or stories just say so in a review, also tell me what you thought, Happy halloween.


End file.
